gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Integrated Life Sciences
---- Integrated Life Sciences (ILS) is one of seven honors programs at the University of Maryland, College Park. The Integrated Life Sciences Program is a two year honors program that first and second year honors students may join. Students in this program are housed in La Plata Hall on the north side of campus at the University of Maryland, College Park. ILS is a diverse program with students representing various backgrounds and identities. This program focuses primarily on science courses and focuses heavily on service learning. Incoming first-year students must complete at least 12 hours of service learning through their introductory HLSC100 course. In order to receive the ILS citation, students must complete three mandatory courses including: HLSC207 (Organismal Biology), HLSC322 (Genetics and Genomics), and BSCI330H (Cell Biology and Physiology), as well as one additional course up to the students choosing. Lastly, students must complete an independent research project that fulfills a minimum of 240 hours. Admissions In order to be admitted to the Integrated Life Sciences program, incoming first-year college students must have received at least a score of a 4 or higher on the AP Biology or received equal credit for the introductory biology courses (either through IB courses or through local community college courses) offered at the University of Maryland, College Park. In addition, students who enter as a first-year honors student who has not had their introductory biology courses waived can join their second year. In order to go through this process, students must take the two introductory courses in biology their first year (BSCI160 and BSCI170) and must apply the Spring semester of their first year. Faculty/Staff Todd J. Cooke (Director of Integrated Life Sciences Honors Program) - Dr. Cooke's research interests lie in the development and evolution of green plants and in the process of biology student learning. His awards include a Guggenheim Fellowship and a College Teaching Excellence award, plus three Center for Teaching Excellence-Lilly Foundation Excellence in Undergraduate Teaching awards for designing and/or implementing innovative undergraduate courses. Dr. Cooke was named a Life Science Education Fellow of the National Academies for 2009-2010. Sabrina R. Kramer (Associate Director of Integrated Life Sciences Honors Program) - Sabrina has a wide range of research interests ranging from pathogen-host interactions and viruses as templates for nanowires to the support of faculty development and teacher training in higher education. She is a proud University of Maryland alumna (Go Terps!) and formerly the Assistant Director for Faculty Programs at the Teaching and Learning Transformation Center. Zabrina S. Anzyl (Assistant Director for Student Services of Integrated Life Sciences Honors Program) - Zabrina is a proud Terp alum who earned her BA in Criminology and Criminal Justice from the University of Maryland in 2005. Her first career was with the National Security Agency before earning her MA in higher education at Bowling Green State University. Zabrina most recently comes from Bucknell University, and is passionate about advising and mentoring students in their individual pursuit of excellence while normalizing self-care. Rachel Smith (Graduate Assistant for Integrated Life Sciences Honors Program) - Rachel is a first-year graduate student studying to earn her master’s degree in public health, concentrating in epidemiology. She earned her BS degree in biology with a minor in Spanish at East Tennessee State University. While earning her undergraduate degree, Rachel was very active with the school’s student programming board and became passionate about using programming to enhance campus life. She is excited to use her science background and student programming experience to assist ILS students and provide a supportive and engaging learning experience at the University of Maryland. References